


wealth

by AlexSeanchai (EllieMurasaki)



Series: Two Night Moons [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Season 0
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Episode: s01e03 Clash! The Strongest Monster, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1393816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/AlexSeanchai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miho and Anzu at the Kaiba mansion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wealth

"This place is amazing!" Miho said. "Miho wants one!"

"Just keep working—" But Kaiba didn't know about Miho's job, Anzu remembered, and she hastily changed the rest of her sentence: "—at your schoolwork, and have a brilliant idea that will make people want to give you lots of money, and someday you too will be wealthy beyond imagination."

"The hard part's the brilliant idea," Miho said. "It seems like somebody's already had all the good ones."

"Can't be," Anzu said airily. "What would be left for us if they had?"

Miho laughed. "Maybe if I take good ideas and make them better, instead. People will give Miho money for that, right?"

"Right," said Anzu.


End file.
